


I Believe In Us

by ailaikannu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established SuperCorp, F/F, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, supercorp children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailaikannu/pseuds/ailaikannu
Summary: When she had and Kara had decided to have children, she had vowed to be different from her mother. And she knew she was. Her children didn’t see her as a cold, distant figure that payed for their stuff. They knew she was available when they needed her. They knew they could talk to her. They knew she loved them. Sometimes, she was afraid she might be working too much.





	I Believe In Us

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea?

“I am not staying home!”

Kara sighed. “Why not? You own the place, come on!”

“I need a reason to stay home and you know well enough that you having a day-off doesn’t qualify as a valid reason.”

“What exactly qualifies as a _valid_ reason? Because you are _never_ home.”

“First of all, if me working too much bothers you this much, you should have married somebody else.” Lena commented, her voice bitter. “Second of all, I do stay at home when I’m needed.”

“It’s a Sunday, I have the day off and the kids looked enthusiastic about a day spent doing something fun.”

“It’s not a valid reason. I’m going into work.” Lena sighed. “You’re just mad at me because I work too much and the kids still prefer to talk to me rather than to you.”

Kara looked at her for a second, wide-eyed, her mouth hanging slightly open. “Sure. You should go to work, you're right.”

Lena closed her eyes for a moment. “Kara, wait.”

But before she could say anything, Kara had walked away. Lena sighed before walking back to their bedroom and getting dressed for her day. It wasn’t even six in the morning and she couldn’t believe they had already found a reason to fight. Sure, they had been having _issues_ , but it was getting harder and harder to come back from their fights.

Her morning at L-Corp went smoothly, she had some paperwork to sign before her meeting after lunch and even found some time to walk down to the lab and check out some of the new designs her engineers had prepared for a recent project.

She had lunch by herself, slowly munching on her salad as she checked the news on her phone for the third time. She caught herself staring longingly at a framed picture she kept next to her computer and wondered if she’d made the right decision.

When she had and Kara had decided to have children, she had vowed to be different from her mother. And she knew she was. Her children didn’t see her as a cold, distant figure that payed for their stuff. They knew she was available when they needed her. They knew they could talk to her. They knew she loved them. Sometimes, she was afraid she might be working too much. She had promised she’d be back for dinner every night of the week, but it was hard to keep that promise when L-Corp felt like the weight of the world on her shoulders.

They had gotten married a few months before Lena’s 27th birthday, it was a sunny day, and Lena still remembered what the sky looked like that morning. Three years later, they had adopted their first child.

She remembered how scared she felt as they were going through all the paperwork and assessments. She remembered the first time she got to hold their little girl.

They had named her Leighton Emily Danvers-Luthor, a name the felt right and powerful. She still got pissed at people who called her Leigh, but accepted it when even Kara started doing it.

With the second child, Lena felt more nervous than she had with Leighton. People had told her that it would be better with the second one, because she already knew what to expect. Except that she didn’t, because a pregnancy is wildly different from an adoption, even more so when it ends up being a twin pregnancy.

Noah Levi and Charlotte Lily were born on a stormy night, a few weeks after Leighton’s fifth birthday. Kara thanked Rao when she heard them both cry and Lena almost fainted when she saw their first born holding the twins with the help of Kara.

Kara and Lena would fight a lot about Lena’s job. Kara kept saying that she was never at home, and Lena kept reminding her about the times where she basically lived at L-Corp, before they got married.

Before their wedding, Lena would often fall asleep on her desk, face-planting on paperwork, and wake up in the middle of the night with an awful back pain. As their friendship grew, Kara would often fly by Lena’s office at night to see if the CEO was still drowning in work, or if she had already gone home.

Spoiler alert: 85% of the time, Lena was still at her office.

What surprised Kara the most was that Lena never forgot plans, or events. And she never missed one. Kara was always sort of forgetful, between being a reporter and her life as Supergirl, she found herself forgetting about a lot of plans she had made. When they had children, everyone sort of expected Kara to be the annoyed mum at the kids’ recital calling her spouse, but it ended up being the opposite.

Whenever they had plans or events to attend, Lena would remind Kara about it the morning. She’d leave a note on the fridge and one in the bathroom, send her numerous texts throughout the day, find some time to call her and remind her, but… Kara would often forget anyways.

Not because she didn’t care, not because she was being selfish… But simply because she was being Kara. Forgetful, Kara.

Having children scared Lena. It still did, even though Leighton was fourteen, and Charlotte and Noah were nine. It scared the shit out of her, like nothing before. Sometimes she’d make Kara laugh because of this.

“Lena, my love, I’ve seen countless people try to murder you along the years. Our children will be fine.”

That night, the ride home felt endless. On one side, she didn’t want to go home. On the other side, she couldn’t wait.

She knew she needed to apologize to her wife, but she wasn’t looking forward to fighting again.

The moment she opened the door, she found the twins waiting for her, like they did every night.

“Hi mum.” Charlotte said, hugging her. A second later, Noah had his arms wrapped around her.

“Hey there.” Lena said. “I’ve missed you.”

“Mama made chicken nuggets and French fries for dinner.” Noah whispered. “No salad. I love her.”

Lena smiled at her son, laughing internally at Kara, because she knew the no salad thing was to spite her. Peeling the tweens off her legs, she walked to the living room, where she found Leighton on the couch.

“Hello.” She said. “How was the birthday party?”

Her daughter nodded at her. “Did you and mama fight again?”

“Why are you asking me that?”

“Because she made fried food and no greens.” Leighton explained. “And we all know what that means.”

“We didn’t fight.” She said, smiling at her daughter.

“Ah, right.” Her daughter sighed. “You had a _disagreement_.”

“That’s correct. Now, where is she?”

Leighton nodded her head towards the kitchen and Lena sighed before walking towards where her wife was.

“Hey.” She said, walking in.

“Hey.” Kara said, smiling faintly.

“How was your day?” Lena asked.

“It was fine.” Kara said. “We did a bit of shopping this morning and then I took the twins to the movies while Leigh was at Kyla’s birthday party.”

“I’m sorry, Kara.” Lena said. ”I didn’t mean what I said.”

“It’s fine.”

“No, it’s _not_ fine.” Lena said, walking closer. “Please, look at me.”

Kara slowly turned around, facing her wife.

“I know you were hurt by my words this morning and I don’t even know why I said them. I do not think that the kids prefer talking to me, also because we both know that it’s not true. Our kids trust the both of us on the same level. I just…”

“I know why you said that.” Kara said. “I know your brain told you that I was judging you when I said that you’re never home. I know you thought I was telling you that you’re just like your mother. I know your response was a way to defend yourself. I know. You don’t need to explain yourself.”

Lena took a deep breath. “I love you. I love how you understand my brain sometimes even better than I do. But I still need to apologize, because you didn’t deserve it.”

Kara closed the gap between the two of them, kissing Lena and smiling as she felt a single tear streaming down Lena’s cheek. “You’re not like your mother, never doubt yourself.”

Lena was the one initiating the kiss this time and the two of them got lost in the moment until a little voice interrupted them.

“Eeeew!” Noah screamed. “I came here for chicken nuggets, not kisses!”


End file.
